A Love Meant To Be Simple Turned Complicated
by staroftwilight
Summary: A Feud that's been happening for Centuries. A wolf caught up in it all. A prophecy that sadly must be fullifed. A girl to strong for someone so young. A war that will leave people dead. A pack torn between Fight or Flight.Things Will Never Be The Same.
1. Love Spell

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was running. Trying To Not Look Behind. My Father said to never show fear. But _they_ were gaining on me. I had lost two of my people already now it seemed I would follow.

" Dear it's time to stop running" The redhead laughed. I stopped when I notice they had me surrounded. I touched my Celtic cross necklace that was the source of my magic. I felt the surge of protecting and smiled at the three vampires.

" I call upon the strength of my ancestor Carlin sprit of the eve of Samhain" I whispered to myself.

" Little magic won't do you good" The blond haired man laughed. I summoned the element fire and waited as the ball grew bigger in my hand. Once big enough it floated from my hair.

" Fire burn them" I commanded. I watched in awe as the fireball turned into three and dove for the vampires. In perfect unison they vampires turned to ash. Not a minute later I heard the rustling of leaves and then turned only to be confronted with three shape shifters. I had only heard about these type of creatures from my great grandmother and grandfather never had I seen one up close.

" Cad is ainm duit?" I asked them in Gaelic. I rolled my eyes forgetting that they did not speak that language.

" I asked for your name" I said.

The biggest one howled up in the hair. Then a women with short black hair came through the trees.

" Sam what do you want" The women asked the big wolf. She then looked over at me.

" Oh shit" Leah whispered.

" What is your names?" I asked again as I raised my sword.

" My name is Leah" The women who I now knew as Leah answered.

" I am Isabella Marie Swan of the Coven Swan" I bowed respectfully

" Is there a place where I can rest?" I asked Leah.

She gulped " Yea but first can you put the sword away?"

I sighed " Fine but one wrong move I will have your head."

Leah walked over and reluctantly took my hand as I put my sword away. I walked along with Leah behind the wolves. Until we came upon a little neighborhood of houses.

" This remind me of my village" I swirled around in a circle and did a little Irish jig.

Leah smiled slightly " Right well come in. This is Sam's house everyone is waiting."

I walked in and was immediately taken off guard at how cozy it was. We entered the living room where five men sat along with a women with scars on her right cheek.

I walked over to her and touched her scar on her cheek "Ta tu go halainn."

She looked at me oddly " What does that mean?"

I smiled warmly " It means your are beautiful."

She smiled and then hugged me " My name is Emily."

I pulled away and then bowed " I am Isabella of the Swan clan and coven."

" My name is Sam" The man sitting next to Emily said and then pointed to each person " This is Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul." When he said the last name I froze. I looked into his eyes and felt something different. Something I wasn't supposed to feel.

Sam smiled " Ahh I see you have found the one Paul."

I looked over at Sam " The one?"

Sam smiled " His imprint."

I turned to Paul " Imprint? What is that?"

Paul looked uncomfortable " You're my soul mate."

I laughed " That is for me to decide. I am from a powerful coven. I have no soul mate!"

Jared laughed " Wow she took that well Paul."

I looked out the window and up at the moon " Tis almost time for the Samhain."

" Isabella um what are you?" Emily asked.

I quickly turned towards her " I am many things Emily. A With, a women of irish descent, powerful beyond your comprehension."

" A witch?" A boy with long black hair asked as he came into the room " There's no such thing little girl."

My eyes turned sliver and I took my sword out and put the tip as the boy's neck " You dare insult me? I will show you little girl."

The gulped and then looked over at Sam " What the hell is going on Sam? She's crazing"

Sam stood up " Isabella this is Jacob he did not mean to insult you."

I walked over to Jacob and started to choke him " Listen you little shape shifting wolf. You may be strong but I know _real _werewolves who would love to just eat you up and leave nothing but your bones behind for the elves to feed on."

I felt Jacob gulp and whimper " I'm sorry please let me go."

I laughed " I see your no man. The warriors in my village would eat you alive."

" Isabella" I heard a calm voice from behind " Please let him go Jacob didn't mean to insult you he just loves to put his foot in his mouth." I let the boy go and then turned swiftly to Paul.

" If he insult me and my heritage again. He will be thrown to the wolves" I hissed my eyes a flaming red.

" Whoa dude she's intense" I heard Embry whisper.

" Bella how about you, and me go upstairs and get you into some clean clothes?" Emily asked.

I smiled " Thank you Emily. I hope the goddess's above grant you happiness and peace." She guided me upstairs and into her bedroom. But I couldn't help but not notice the men downstairs talking about me…


	2. Prophecy and Fairies

**So here is part 2. I forgot to mention that I really need a beta to help with the story so please pm me if interested. **

**Now I want to say thank you too those who added me on your story alert list and favorited this story. **

**I love the support you all gave me for the first chapter. But it would be great if you guys can give me more reviews. **

**As far as this story goes I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going to go. So if anyone can help pm me. **

**Please ignore the mistakes since I don't have a Beta yet. **

**Also like I said on my profile I feel like Sophia Bush portrays Bella best in this story. Go check out the pic on my profile and you will see it. Hope you agree cuz I'm not changing it :)**

**Onto the you like it. NOW READ!**

**Paul P.O.V:**

_I Imprinted. I Imprinted. _That is the only thing running in my mind right now. Did I imprint on a normal girl like the others **NO**. My "soul mate" is some girl who may or may not be a witch. She was beautiful. Isabella had long brown hair that was wavy. I noticed she had red running through some strand as well. The way she threw Jacob against the wall I figured she may be stronger then us wolves which was shocking.

" Paul! Paul."

" Dude he's thinking about Isabella."

I glared up at Embry " I can hear you."

Sam sighed " Paul we have things we need to talk about."

" Yea like the witch upstairs" Jacob nodded towards the stairs.

" Do you really think she's a witch?" Jared asked scratching his head.

" I have no doubt she's a witch. There have been stories about witches not to mention a prophecy" Sam sighed as he sat down.

" Prophecy? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

Sam looked over at Billy who had been wheeled in by Jacob. " Billy care to explain?"

Billy nodded at Sam and then turned to look at the rest of the pack his eyes looking out the window in his own world" There is a prophecy told many moons ago when our ancestor's walked the lands. That one day one of our people would fall in love with a witch, a very strong, very powerful, and very deadly young women. This witch would be bring death with her. Not to mention a centuries old war. You will love but will you die for that which you love? Is it worth your soul? The creature must be destroyed"

I looked at Sam and frowned " That was a prophecy? Jesus Christ! that was weird."

" And confusing" Jacob rolled his eyes.

" Well some of it's pretty simple" Sam said. " Like that one of our people would fall in love with her part. That is obviously you Paul. Bella is obviously who the prophecy is talking about."

" Yea but what about the last part?" Emily asked as she walked down the stairs.

Sam looked up at her with a smile " Were you spying?"

Emily laughed " No I just caught the end. Bella is sleeping."

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was peaceful,as Sam ran a hand through his short black hair " Well I'm guessing it's about Paul choosing to die for love and lose his soul or destroy Isabella."

" This just keeps on getting weirder" Embry shook his head.

I sunk into the couch " Even if Isabella was evil I won't destroy her."

" I don't think Bella is as bad as everyone thinks" Emily whispered.

_Bella?_She didn't call her Isabella " Where did you get Bella from?"

Emily looked over at me and smiled " She likes to be call Bella by certain people." She cleared her throat and continued " She's young but not naïve in anyway. She says she was running from three vampires. But had already killed them when the pack arrived."

" Why were they chasing her?" I asked to no in particular. My blood was boiling but I tried to be calm.

Emily sighed " She didn't tell me that part. She said her coven was weakened and she ran away to re-energize. The witches and vampires have been in a war for quite some time I imagine."

" Great so witch girl brought a war with her awesome" Embry laughed.

" Embry it's not funny." Sam yelled.

" Can you wolves lower your voices?" I heard Isabella's voice.I looked at her and saw her standing on the stairs shaking her head as she came down stairs stopping on the last one. I heard her mumble to herself " Poor humans no manners today."

I laughed and looked up at Bella who stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked around at us. " Do you men never wear shirts?"

I laughed even harder at this " Shirts get in the way."

Isabella shook her head again and then looked at me " Paul I would like to talk with you. If you don't mind."

I looked at Sam and then turned to Bella " No I would never mind."

Bella smiled a tiny bit but it was enough for me. We walked upstairs to the guest bedroom where Bella would be staying, she sat down on the edge and crossed her legs while I awkwardly stood at the entrance.

" You can come in. I don't bite" Bella laughed.

I rubbed the back of my head and walked in but didn't because I had no idea if she would let me sit down next to her.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed " Please sit down on the bed. Your making me agitated."

I nervously sat down on the edge as Bella moved to the middle of the bed and got comfortable.

" So Emily told you?" Bella asked but it wasn't a question she looked at me knowingly. Like she knew.

" I know a lot of things Paul. People and things whisper in my ear. They told me Emily told them." Bella replied. I looked at her like she was crazy.

" People? Things? Like who or what" I asked trying to wrap my head around it but not succeeding.

Bella sighed and looked out in the forest " We are not the only supernatural beings you know. Shape shifters like yourself or a witch like me. But there are also fairies those are the ones that whisper to me. They are extremely loyal to witches. I have my own fairy her names Alice."

I looked at her like she was like she was crazy " What are elves like? Are they like the stories?"

Bella smiled. Finally a real smile " No these ones can be extremely nasty. You have to approach them with some thing they want. Like bones. They eat those or make things out of them."

" And fairies. What are they like?" I asked.

Bella smiled " They look like you and me. Until they are around other supernatural. Then they can transform to there normal self's. "

" Which are?" I asked.

Bella's eyes twinkled " Fairies natural selves have bright hair every color of the rainbow. There wings feel like silk and are the same color as the fairies hair. Fairies are extremely loyal, some witches usually royals or powerful ones get assigned there own fairy. Like me. Those certain fairies will be bonded to the witch so if the witch ever dies the fairy dies."

" Wow" I whispered. " Can I see Ali?"

" Ali? Her name is Ali" Bella growled.

I shrugged " Ali is gonna be her nickname."

Bella huffed " Fine. Anyway Alice is in the forest. I called to her. She will be here in a minute"

Soon there was a tap on the door. Bella went to open it and let a little pixie like girl float in. She was tiny until she got into the room where she grew into a normal teenager who stood at the end of the bed. Alice had short spiky black hair and her wings looked like they were dipped in black ink. The tips were black while the rest was a sparkling white. She was short maybe 4'9 or 5'0.

" Hello" Alice spoke excitedly. She was bouncing up and down which was hilarious.

" Hi" I waved. I didn't know what to say.

" I'm Alice. But you already knew that. I told Bella you guys knew about her. I hope you don't mind. So you're a shape shifter. Weird!" She said never stopping to take a breath.

I rubbed my forehead while Bella laughed " Alice remember you have to slow down so people can understand you."

Alice nodded slowly her mouth forming an O "Sorry forgot."

Bella smiled softly and then turned to me " Paul who are the Cullen's?"

I started to shake " Vegetarian vampires. Who live on the other side of the treaty."

" Can we meet them?" Alice asked.

" No" I roared. Not thinking. I was angry not at Bella or Alice just in general. Knowing they knew about the vampires made me angry.

Bella glared and then looked at Alice " We'll meet them ourselves." Alice went to the window and then stuck her arms out and flew. Bella went to the window and before I could stop her jumped down.

" Shit" I hissed.


End file.
